


sickness, health and love inbetween

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Cliche, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Married Couple, Reader-Insert, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: finishing up your dinner date with a stroll past the shops and stores, both you and your hubby find yourself in front of your old alma mater - Date Tech.futakuchi brings up a memory that you'd rather forget (or one that is engraved in your mind forever) and in hopes of satisfying your urges thanks to his endless teasing, you pull him in for a little make-out sesh in the rain.though this does end up with you two in bed, it's not the kind of thing you would normally think.





	sickness, health and love inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> phew this was quite a whirlwind when i wrote this a few years back, hope you enjoy some more futakuchi!
> 
> also see if you can catch the reference to my other futakuchi fic somewhere in here ;)

The both of you walk out of the restaurant and onto the quiet streets, Futakuchi patting his stomach in an attempt to calm his slightly bulging belly. "I think I stuffed myself a bit too much this time."

You look at him with a smile, "You did order two main dishes, Kenji."

"I could say the same for you, sweet-cheeks. You ordered _three_ desserts! Doesn't that say something?" he retorts back, a grin growing on his face.

Your eyes widen slightly in shock but you smirk nevertheless. "Why does it matter? You did pay for dinner tonight, so I have no complaints. Though you better watch your words next time," you say with a glare aimed towards him.

Futakuchi laughs in pure content and in the silliness of the playful banter between you two, patting the top of your head gently but only to ruffle your hair messily. This earned him a slight pinch on his cheek and an annoyed wife (but you still loved him nonetheless).

You turn to the side with your back facing him as you cross your arms together, putting up a front. You hear the call of your name and is met with Futakuchi looking at you with a loving gaze, extending his arm out for you to hold. "I'm sorry, honey. Shall we go home?"

You stare at him but later break out into a small smile, wrapping your hands around his arm. "Let's go."

「 ☆ 」

Colourful lights from the lively district shine in the night as the both of you walk close together. You walk past the shopping district and walk onto a stone bridge nearby, the water reflecting the bright lights of high rise buildings. The soft gust of wind blows past, causing you to shiver and snuggle closer to your husband. Futakuchi glances at you, chuckling slightly, "You were all over me at dinner and you _still_ can't get enough of me?"

You glare up to him, but the faint flush in your cheeks give you away otherwise. "Well, if you were one of those gentlemanly husbands, you would've given me your jacket by now."

"But you're not one for cliches are you?" he retorts.

"If I have to succumb to the cliche for my health and well being, so be it. Hand it over, hubby." you pry, tugging slightly at the sleeve of his suit jacket.

"Only to let your one and only freeze?" he complains, but still removes his jacket anyways.

You give him a soft glare, "You're not the one with their arms and legs exposed. Who do you think is more cold?"

Futakuchi smiles in defeat, "Touche, my dear."

He steps infront of you with his jacket in his hands and reaches behind you to place the jacket on your shoulders, puling the collar together to keep you wrapped in the jacket. You look up at him with a smile, giving him a soft 'thank you'. Futakuchi stares at you and doesn't make a move to continue walking, seemingly to be suddenly entranced.

"Kenji?"

The call of his name falls deaf on his ears as he looks at you with the water behind you, reflecting light particles off the surface. The lights from the high rise buildings seem to glow in the distance, making this moment ever so sweet.

The sight of you before him was more breathtaking than any view.

You furrow your brows in confusion, questioning his silence. But before you could ask anything, Futakuchi moves his face slowly towards yours which causes your eyes to close from the eventual close proximity of his warmth of his lips. But after a few seconds, that warmth never came. You open your eyes to find Futakuchi smirking down at you with a shit eating grin before turning to run away from your seething wrath.

「 ☆ 」

Concluding the peaceful stroll you catch up to Futakuchi, finding him standing in front of a gate of which enclosed a familiar looking school. The school that you remember with blossoming memories. The school you first met and fell in love with your asshole of a husband.

The two of you stand together, taking in the sights of Date Tech and reminiscing in the memories that the both of you shared during your school life. Only that Futakuchi had more of an inappropriate memory.

"Remember that time when we had sex on the teacher's desk?" he says, with a creepy but satisfied grin.

You gasp at the mention of the highly embarrassing thought, smacking him on the arm but fail to wipe that damn grin off his face. You huff in slight anger and embarrassment, "You made me do it. It was mortifying."

"Well, I do recall you telling me you enjoyed yourself." he adds, his never ending teasing on a hot streak.

" _Kenji!_ I did not." your frown deepens.

"Babe, don't lie. You _loved_ it."

Nothing could stop your face from warming up in embarrassment as you turn to the side so that Futakuchi would not laugh and tease you. You grab his hand and pull him with you, continuing your trek back home. You walk slightly ahead of him to hide your flaming cheeks, but feel the slight squeeze of his hand within yours, his own way of apologising for his annoying personality (although this won't stop him from embarrassing you). You squeeze back, turning around to see his goofy smile to which brings a small smile of your own.

Futakuchi moves to walk right next to you, hands still intertwined. He swings his arm with yours back and forth, humming a soft tune to himself. A tune that sounded very familiar, to which you come to realise that he was humming the school anthem of Date Tech. "Someone's in a good mood."

"After seeing Date Tech after all these years, all those memories just flooded back into my mind. Though I wouldn't want to waste this time thinking about high school when I'm with my precious wife." he shoots you a meaningful grin.

You feel a slight tinge of pink dust your cheeks after his cheeky words, a small feeling of affection and want growing from within. Those feelings of want had come because of the kiss you longed for that never came and those memories of a certain...desk. Your voice comes out quieter than usual, "Well, wouldn't you want to spend your time with your 'precious wife'...in bed?"

Futakuchi stopped in his track at what you had just said. His abrupt stop had you being slightly pulled back as you look back to see him look straight at you, the faint glow of pink that blossomed on his cheeks being hard to miss. "...Is it because of that kiss I never gave you?"

Your eyes widen a fraction at the mention of your thoughts, but you come to a shy nod. "It's also because..." you place you free hand on his chest, slightly clutching at the fabric, "I want you."

You hear the faint sharp inhale of air as you said those words and meet Futakuchi's intense gaze. His head moves closer to yours and you close your eyes, anticipating the warmth of his lips. Suddenly, you feel a wet sensation upon your lips and the feeling of his lips against yours never there. The both of you part, confused at the sudden precipitation. Soon, multiple drops of rain fall around the two of you, slowly drenching your clothes.

"Kenji, we should-"

"Two cliches down, one to go." he whispers in the rain.

You look up to him with a questioning gaze, "What do you mean?"

As his face closes in, a long awaited kiss pressed against your lips. Your hands snake up to the sleeves of his drenched shirt, gripping the wet fabric as the rain pours in the quiet night, the sounds of your kisses silenced by the rain. The both of you part, water trickling down your faces as you stare at each other with loving gazes. You lean up to press several small pecks against his lips that leave him to grasp your face, a slightly rougher kiss than before earns a gasp from you.

Futakuchi pulls back to observe your rain-soaked visage, hair damp, clinging to your forehead as the rain continues to fall. He feels the light touch of your lips against his nose as you pull back with a small smile. His hand gently pushes bank the strands that stuck to your cheek, feeling the slight shiver of your body and leans towards you to--

_Achoo!_

He stops mid way between the two of you with a surprised reaction but a chuckle escapes his lips, covering his mouth to conceal the growing laughter. "That's one way to ruin the mood."

Though only seconds after your sneeze, Futakuchi lets out a small sneeze to which you both share a laugh about.

You take in the soaked stature of him as he pushes back the hair stuck against his forehead with the never ending rain. Your eyes fixate on the one bead of rain that trails down his cheek to his jaw, rolling down his neck and into his slightly transparent shirt. You hear the snickers that cause to quickly fix your gaze to Futakuchi's smirk, having caught you drool over him.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"I wasn't looking." you huff.

"Babe, I never said you were." he says, lifting your chin to look at his face. Though your eyes do so otherwise.

You stare off to the side, afraid your beating heart would give you away to how you felt about Futakuchi soaked in rain, reminding you of a wonderful view from below. He calls your name with a sweet ring and reluctantly turn your eyes to him. He gives you a fast peck on the lips the moment you lay your eyes and him and grabs your hand, running through the rain with the biggest grin that brings one to your own gloomy complexion.

「 ☆ 」

Wet clothes are strewn across the floor as two bodies snuggle under the warmth of the bundles of blankets to make up the time spent in the freezing cold rain. Futakuchi's figure rustles awake, rubbing his eyes and coughing slightly while still in your embrace. He peeks at your peaceful sleeping expression, but later pinches your unsuspecting cheek, causing you to stir awake a few seconds after. "Morning, honeybunches."

You respond with a slightly nasal and groggy morning greeting, turning around in bed to snuggle deeper into the blankets. Futakuchi sits up and stretches, the thick pullover slightly restricting his movements. He hears a small sneeze from you which is followed by small sniffle.

That's right. The both of you were sick.

There was no time for any intimacy once the two of you arrived home, you suggesting that you felt somewhat warm in the face, giving him an apologetic look and went straight to bed after a quick shower and dry. Futakuchi slightly saddened (and secretly so were you) did the same, rocking up to bed in thick, fluffy attire as he too felt some sort of warmness in the face.

He felt a tug at the hem of his pullover and turns to see you with you rubbing your eyes awake, a slightly sad expression gracing your face. "This wasn't what 'time spent with your precious wife in bed' was supposed to be like. Sorry."

You feel the gentle cradle of his palm against your cheek, unlike the sharp pain of his pinch earlier and look up to Futakuchi who wears a gentle expression. "Don't worry, babe. Once we're both good as new, I'll be ready to pounce on you."

You're taken back with the sudden inappropriateness of your ever so 'innocent' darling like he'd claimed to be back in high school, but was never surprised to the dirty nature of what he really was. "I'd rather be sick forever than have you pounce on me, dearie."

He laughs at your jab at him, falling back onto the bed to snuggle up to you once again as the two of you bask in each other's warmth.


End file.
